A Girl He Used To Know
by HpDeVoTeE
Summary: This is just another spur-of-the-moment fic of mine! Please rr! And none of these are my characters!


A Girl He Used to Know  
  
Ginny Weasley sat by the common room fire one evening trying to finish up her homework, but was too distracted to study. The fact was that she just couldn't get over that stupid git.  
He had haunted her dreams since she was ten years old, and though this year she had finally pushed all of her feelings away, befriended him, and begun going out with that idiot, Corner, here she was thinking about him.  
He was sitting across from her, the firelight flickering across his chiseled face, his emerald eyes glittering, and his messy hair falling into a messy yet so-  
No, she would stop this. She knew what he was thinking about. It was that blubbering Cho Chang. That girl who didn't give two Knuts about him; she was too busy trying to be friends with that traitor friend of hers.  
Oh the agony of it all.  
  
He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He saved the world  
  
She would just bawl  
  
Do I have to say anything at all?  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell  
  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But her friend (Marietta) stuck up her nose  
  
She had a problem with how he opposed  
  
He was a reckless boy  
  
She said 'C ya later boy'  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
  
Ginny sighed and rolled her chocolate brown eyes. This was crazy, pointless. She shouldn't even be thinking about him. She needed someone else. She had already ditched Corner.maybe Dean.  
  
Five years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
She's feeding the baby  
  
She's all alone  
  
She opens Witch Weekly  
  
Guess who she sees-  
  
Reckless boy divin' down page three  
  
She owls her friend  
  
Who already knows  
  
And has got tickets to see his game  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a reckless boy  
  
She said 'C ya later boy'  
  
He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a Quidditch Star  
  
On a Firebolt - not Shooting Star  
  
To show pretty face just what he's worth  
  
Ginny sighed in content as she sat in the top box of the Quidditch Stadium. It had been two and a half years since the final battle and things were finally starting to fall into place.  
The war had brought them closer and they had sought comfort in each other - had fallen in love in the midst of it all.  
She glanced around the stadium for glimpses of familiar faces, and what she saw made her grin despite herself. Cho Chang was watching Harry, HER Harry, flying up above, searching for the snitch.  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now  
  
We are more then just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard -  
  
How we charm each other's world  
  
I'm with the reckless boy  
  
You said 'C ya later boy'  
  
We'll meet on the pitch after the game  
  
We'll be in the stadium  
  
And all of the fans will come  
  
We'll see a girl he used to know.  
  
"And Harry Potter catches the snitch! England wins 150 to 0! This kind of playing hasn't been seen in centuries!" shouted the excited commentator, five minutes into the game.  
But Ginny Weasley (soon to be Potter) was oblivious to this all. The moment he had walked into the top box, their eyes had barely left each other, and after the victory lap, she couldn't help it. She tore down the stands, her family following behind her trying to stop her. She reached the pitch and jumped into his arms and kissed him hard to the amusement and awe of all the spectators.  
This was really it. After three years of war, and two years of catching death eaters and rebuilding, it was finally over.  
She was here, with Harry, the man she loved, and that's all that mattered.  
She looked in the crowd and glimpsed Cho Chang's usual skulking face, and shook her head, remembering how this girl had been competition.  
All she was now was, a girl he used to know. 


End file.
